Carnation
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Kisah ini seperti arti berbagai tangkai Anyelir. /"Dia terlalu pendiam."/ "Ada banyak perempuan baik-baik yang naksir padamu kenapa harus melihat masa lalu terus?"/ "Aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi dan memerbaiki semuanya denganmu."/ "Aku berterima kasih padamu."/DLDR coz Gaje :v


**Sumarry: Kisah ini seperti arti berbagai tangkai Anyelir. "Dia terlalu pendiam."/ "Ada banyak perempuan baik-baik yang naksir padamu kenapa harus melihat masa lalu terus?"/ "Aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi dan memerbaiki semuanya denganmu."/ "Aku berterima kasih padamu."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Carnation © Akasuna Sakurai**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Family**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak laki-laki dari keluarga Akasuna itu ketika seharian hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa memedulikan teman-temannya yang mencoba mengajaknya bermain. Sudah satu minggu sejak mulai masuk di Taman Kanak-Kanak sifatnya juga belum berubah.

"Dia terlalu pendiam." Jelas guru dari anak itu.

Sementara ayah dari anak itu haya tersenyum ramah, membelai surai merah puteranya dengan lembut.

"Apa ada masalah keluarga sampai tidak mau bersosialisasi? Anak-anak harus mulai terbiasa dengan sosialisasi sejak dini, kalau tidak bagaimana masa depannya nanti?"

"_Sumimasen_. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Ibunya datang kemari, apa Gaara masih mempunyai Ibu?"

Ditanya begitu Gaara tiba-tiba meremas celana ayahnya. Tentu saja sang ayah mengerti bagaimana perasaan puteranya.

"Ibunya sedang keluar kota."

"Ibu macam apa itu? Meninggalkan anaknya seperti itu."

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum mendengarkan keluh kesah guru dari anaknya. Sementara sang anak hanya diam memainkan ujung baju ayahnya. Beberapa anak lainnya turut mendengarkan pembicaraan guru mereka dengan pria itu. Suara sang guru yang memang kencang juga lokasi perbincangan di tempat bermain mereka.

"Aku ingin lihat Ibunya Gaara." Seorang anak perempuan mendekati pria itu dan menatap sosok Gaara yang masih diam. "Apa mirip dengan Gaara? Apa Ibunya Gaara cantik?"

Pria itu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak perempuan itu. "Ya, Ibunya Gaara cantik. Dan mirip dengan Gaara."

"Tapi _Ojii-chan_ lebih mirip dengan Gaara. Gaara kan tampan, katanya Ibu Gaara cantik. Kalau Gaara tampan berarti Gaara mirip _Ojii-chan_."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut mendengarkan penuturan anak perempuan itu sementara Gaara memerhatikan masih dalam diamnya. Pipi Gaara sedikit merona ketika sang ayah menatapnya.

"Ada yang bilang kamu tampan." Pria itu berniat menggoda anaknya dan mendapati anaknya segera berbalik membelakanginya. Lalu tiba-tiba berlari menerjangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang ayah.

Tidak tinggal diam pria itu lalu balik mendekap tubuh anaknya dan mengelus pelan surai merah yang sama dengan miliknya itu. Baik sang guru ataupun teman-teman Gaara, mereka merasa senang melihat interaksi Gaara dengan ayahnya.

"Kalau Mama dateng, aku mau peluk juga." Salah satu teman Gaara menyerukan keinginannya.

Dan suasana di sana berubah hangat. Hari ini Gaara akan pulang cepat karena tidak lagi bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak Suna. Ayahnya menjemputnya karena mereka akan menetap di Konoha. Tidak ada suasana haru biru karena mereka tidak dekat. Tidak ada Gaara ditengah-tengah mereka bukan hal yang tidak biasa karena Gaara sendiri selalu menyendiri meskipun baru satu minggu mereka kenal.

Meskipun mereka tidak memermasalahkan kepindahan Gaara, sosok ayah Gaara yang tampan dan ramah cukup populer di kalangan murid perempuan. Mereka merasa kehilangan karena mulai besok tidak ada lagi paman baik hati yang akan mengelus rambut mereka dengan kasih sayang dan membelikan es krim lezat untuk dimakan bersama.

"Kalau ke Suna lagi, Ojii-chan harus temuin aku sama Gaara." Anak perempuan yang tadi bertanya tentang sosok Ibu Gaara kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Anak perempuan lain mulai ikut mengatakan kata-kata serupa. Anak laki-laki tidak kalah riuh mengatakan menunggu es krim yang banyak di pertemuan selanjutnya dan memberikan pesan-pesan untuk Gaara yang masih diam.

Karena tidak bisa berlama-lama akhirnya pria itu berpamitan dengan menggendong Gaara yang masih menempel erat padanya. Kepulangan mereka diantar oleh seluruh teman Gaara. Mungkin memang aneh, Gaara yang teman mereka tapi malah sang ayah yang mendapat ucapan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan di Taman Kanak-Kanak Suna, Gaara ikut ayahnya ke Universitas Suna. Ini pertamakalinya Gaara mendatangi tempat itu, jadi pegangan Gaara pada baju sang ayah mengerat karena takut. Apalagi saat di belakang tubuh sang ayah ada pria cantik berambut kuning sedang membuntuti mereka. Ayahnya mungkin tidak tahu tapi Gaara yang di gendong tentu tahu. Sosok itu terus mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir, meminta Gaara untuk diam.

"_Otou-chan_." Bisik Gaara di telinga sang ayah. "Itu."

Meskipun Gaara tidak menunjuk siapapun atau bergerak lebih, sang ayah segera berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Gaara lihat. Oh ternyata temannya sedang mengikuti mereka. Pria kuning itu tersenyum canggung. "Ketahuan deh." Katanya.

"Deidara kamu menakuti Gaara."

"Gaara? Eh, Gaara? Ini anakmu, Sasori?" Pria kuning yang dipanggil Deidara cepat-cepat mendekati sosok Gaara dalam gendongan ayahnya, menangkup wajah tembam itu, membandingkannya dengan wajah sang ayah. "Mirip!"

"Oh iya, kamu mau pindah hari ini?" Deidara kembali ingat tujuannya membuntuti Sasori, pria berambut merah yang merupakan ayah Gaara.

"Ya, aku akan ke Konoha. Ibunya Gaara ada di sana." Gaara yang baru mendengar tujuan ayahnya pindah itu menatap sang ayah. Begitu di tatap balik oleh Sasori, Gaara memalingkan mukanya dari sang ayah.

Deidara tertawa geli melihat interaksi ayah-anak di depannya. Gaara ternyata tsundere dan benar-benar menggemaskan. Deidara ingin sekali menggendong sosok mungil yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu. Tapi begitu merentangkan tangan ke arah Gaara, bukannya di sambut Gaara malah segera memeluk erat leher Sasori, membuat Sasori tertawa atas penolakan itu. "Gaara_, hidoi_. Gaara, _hidoi._"

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. Sementara Deidara diam-diam mengintip wajah Gaara yang tersembunyi di leher Sasori. Menyadari Deidara mengintipnya, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Semakin Deidara berusaha melihat Gaara, semakin sulit pula Sasori menghadapi Gaara yang terus bergerak dalam gendongannya. Tapi Sasori tahu kalau Gaara senang.

"Oh iya coba lihat sekitarmu, Sas. Banyak yang lihatin kamu." Deidara tiba-tiba berhenti menggoda Gaara. Sasori juga mulai memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak perempuan yang satu fakultas dengannya sedang mengamati kegiatan dirinya dengan Deidara.

"Ada banyak perempuan baik-baik yang naksir padamu kenapa harus melihat masa lalu terus?" Deidara melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mata ungu gadis itu menatap sosok Gaara dengan raut bingung. Lalu menghampiri mereka sambil memasang senyum ramah.

"_Konnichiwa_." Sapa gadis itu.

"_Konnichiwa_." Balas Sasori.

"_Konnichiwa_, Shion." Deidara menampilkan senyum terbaiknya ketika membalas sapaan itu. Meskipun Deidara tahu kalau Shion tertarik pada Sasori, bukan dirinya.

"Ini adikmu, Sasori?" Ditanya begitu Sasori jadi bingung. Di kampusnya yang tahu Sasori memiliki anak hanya Deidara dan pihak Universitasnya ketika mendaftar dua tahun lalu.

Shion mencoba interaksi dengan sosok Gaara yang pipinya kini memerah. Shion sudah seperti bidadari saja dimata Gaara. Melihat Gaara yang wellcome pada Shion membuat Deidara gemas sampai menarik pipi Gaara hingga Gaara hampir menangis karena kesakitan.

"Ah maaf, aku harus cepat-cepat ke Tata Usaha." Sasori berusaha menghindari Shion dan membiarkan Deidara menatasi masalahnya itu. Begitu menjauh dari dua sosok itu Gaara tiba-tiba menangis kencang dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Deidara dan Shion cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasori kembali dan membantunya menenangkan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" Tanya pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat ke belakang. Ini pertamakalinya ia di tolak oleh perempuan. Padahal ia cukup yakin dari beberasa sumber terpercayanya kalau gadis ini menyukainya. Tapi kenapa hasilnya penolakan? Padahal bilang suka saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Ah, selama setahun ini, gadis itu pun tidak pernah menampakkan akan menyatakan cinta seperti gadis lainnya, jadi sebelum mereka lulus ia mau coba mengungkapkannya duluan.

Tidak. Tidak. Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Reaksinya ketika ia mengungkapkan cinta padanya seperti senang, lalu tiba-tiba murung.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa." Sekarang gadis itu malah berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku alasanmu. Sekarang." Suka tidak suka pada jawabannya nanti, Sasuke tetap ingin tahu alasan gadis itu menolaknya.

"Aku ... aku takut kamu menyesal." Ungkap gadis itu.

"Tidak akan." Percaya diri Sasuke mengatakan hal ini.

"Pasti! Aku tidak sama dengan perempuan lain yang kamu kenal. Tidak sama!" Dan di hadapannya, sosok Sakura mendadak lemah dengan duduk di rerumputan.

"Lalu?" Perlahan Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Aku ..." Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, ia menangis.

"Ya?" Akhirnya Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi dan memerbaiki semuanya denganmu. Tapi ..." Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ada di balik tapi-nya itu. "...itu hanya akan menyakitimu di masa depan nanti."

Itu bukan kelanjutan yang Sasuke harapkan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kamu pikir." Ini juga bukan jawaban yang Sasuke harapkan. Tapi ...

'_Grep'_

... Sasuke mencoba memeluk Sakura dan memberinya kehangatan. Sakura memang belum jelas menerimanya atau tidak. Di satu sisi Sakura menyukai Sasuke, di sisi lain seperti ada yang membebaninya untuk menerima cinta Sasuke. Yang jelas Sasuke akan menunggu. Apapun yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka nanti, Sasuke akan menghadapinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku bersedia menerimamu apa adanya ..."

Dalam pelukannya, kepala Sakura naik turun, mengangguk. Senyum cerah tampak di wajah Sasuke. "Aku berterima kasih padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey kawan, ada sesuatu yang menunggumu di masa depan. Jelas ini bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk di hadapi. Masa lalu ataupun sekarang, semua pasti membutuhkan masa depan. Jika harus memilih ..."_

"**Kau akan memilih yang mana?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Hiaaaaatttt aku mumet sendiri nulisnya DX terutama scene SasuSaku.

FF ini idenya pasaran. Aku tahu readers sekalian pasti bisa menebak antara hubungan mereka semua dan apa yang akan di hadapi di masa depan mereka.

Terkadang, untuk berani berkomitmen itu tidak semulus jalan kereta. Kau mungkin sudah terbebas dari masa lalu. Tapi masa lalu akan terus hadir di kehidupanmu tak peduli berapakalipun kau membuangnya.

Btw di sini aku lebih nikmatin scene suamiku dengan Gaara /hus wkwk XD Aku minjemin Suamiku untuk main di FF ini dan jadi artis /hus

Updatenya mungkin agak lama coz lagi fokus ke Between Us. Demo ... ga sabar aja pengen ngetik, chp dua Insya Allah akan di tulis lebih panjang see you~

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
